Trust me excerpt
by leeniejs
Summary: This is the promised excerpt from my story Trust Me. This is rated M with no plot. This does not need to be read to understand the rest of the full story but it does contain spoilers for the full story of Trust me. Plot-less filth.


Hello readers. This is the chapter 20 excerpt from my story Trust Me. This story holds no plot and one does not need to read the whole story to understand this chapter. This was made an except for those that wish to read the Mature rated chapter while still continuing the story as T rated. This is not for innocent eyes. Turn back now if you don't like sex scenes.

* * *

Her hands roved over his face and she ran her fingers through his hair. His hands found her waist and neck as she appraised his features. He pulled her in for a spine tingling kiss. Their lips connected and shivers ran through Emma's body. Her arms wrapped around his neck pulled him tightly to her. Kakashi's hand around her waist pulled her body against his. The soft curves against hard muscle elicited pleasured sighs from both of them. His hand swept into her wet hair and held her head gently against his lips. His tongue licked her lips and she opened for him without question. As they had before, Emma's knees grew weak and she fell against him. His arm held her tighter against his body and he walked her backwards for support without breaking their contact.

The support he found was not a wall or a door as it had been before. Her knees contacted with her bed and caused her to tumble down onto it, still holding onto Kakashi. He managed to support his weight on his knees to avoid falling on her though his hands never left their positions as their roamed her hair and curves. He pulled his head back and began kissing her neck as her chest heaved for air.

"Kakashi," she whispered. She let out a startled cry as his tongue caressed a tendon. The cry merged into a moan as he continued. Her hands in his hair clenched almost painfully. He pulled back to look at her. Her cheeks were flushed red. Her glistening lips were swollen from his heavy kisses. They were parted as her breath heaved in and out, nearly gasping. Her face canted to the side when he began to kiss her neck. Loving eyes opened when he stopped and gazed up at him adoringly.

"We don't have to do this," he said gently. He meant it. As desperately as he wanted her he would do nothing until she was ready. Her smile rendered him speechless as her eyes filled with more love than he could have ever imagined on her brilliantly beautiful face.

"I trust you. I have never wanted anyone the way I want you right now." His lips took hers with a relieved groan and she shivered under his intensity.

He toed off his boots as she began to pull off his flack jacket. He pushed himself up and pulled it off, letting it fall to the floor carelessly. He removed his gloves as she pulled his shirt from his pants. Her hands stroked his stomach as he pulled off his shirt and threw it behind him.

He kissed her again, more gently this time. Her hands held his back gently.

"Are you sure?" He asked her.

"I love you," she said. It was as if those words were the answer to everything. In a way they were.

"I love you too." He spoke. The words seemed so natural. He continued without a single doubt. He pulled her up to sit as his hands crept under her shirt and across her ribs. She gasped sharply as his thumb brushed the underside of her bare breast. He pulled her shirt up over her head and let it fall to the floor with the growing pile of clothes. He cupped a breast in each hand and gently kneaded them. Her eyes closed and her lips parted in pleasure. Pleased with her response he leaned down to take one of the hardening peaks into his mouth.

She let out a startled shriek that quickly morphed into a pleasured moan once he continued to roll his tongue around. Her head tilted from side to side and her back arched into him.

He was pleased that she was so receptive to such little effort. He was unbelievably proud that he was the first to be able to elicit such a response from her. This was important to both of them. He wanted to make this as enjoyable as her first time should have been.

Kisses rained down upon her soft skin as he trailed downward to the edge of her shorts. Her body was abuzz with tingles that rippled outward from each point that he touched. His hands left her chest as they began to pull her shorts and panties down. She trembled underneath him. She felt deliciously warm and energetic. She blushed as Kakashi's hands found her bare legs and pushed them apart gently. Her nerves left her the instant her eyes connected with his intense gaze. Her muscles relaxed briefly only to tense in renewed pleasure as he licked her pulsating womanhood.

He licked tortuously slow at some points and dizzily fast at others. His thumbs had pulled her lips apart to let his tongue access the sensitive apex of her thighs. Her back continued to arch and her muscles twitched involuntarily. Her heart raced as he traced one long finger along the wet folds. She gasped as said finger was enveloped by her body. His finger remained inside as her muscles twitched around it delicately, as if testing the intrusion. He began to move as the muscles relaxed appropriately. She moaned as he continued to lick and thrust in time with her breaths. An unexpected second finger joined the first and both continued seamlessly thrusting into her. He curved his fingers gently upwards with each thrust as she writhed in pleasure. His other hand held her hips down to keep her in place as her wiggling hips began to impede her own pleasure.

No longer able to reach his head, her hands tangled in the covers of her bed painfully tight. An uncomfortable tightness clenched in her belly. It continued to build under his attentions. It grew more pleasurable by the second as each thrust built it tighter and tighter.

She whined when it had grown unbearably tight and unimaginably pleasurable. The next instant the tight feeling burst forth like a bomb and for that instant she forgot to breathe. She moaned as Kakaski's fingers thrust faster into her clenching heat. His tongue curled repeatedly around the pulsing bud as he helped her ride the waves of her first orgasm. Her back arched and her mouth hung open in a voiceless scream of ecstasy.

She slumped boneless to the bed, her chest heaving. Kakashi pulled his fingers out of her to allow her a moment to recover. Electric shocks ran through her body spreading from the apex of her thighs and outward. Her belly twitched as Kakashi began to trace kisses up her stomach and across her chest.

He captured her lips and her arms caught him lovingly around his back. Her hands traced his bare skin amorously, unwilling to stop their lovemaking so soon. The kisses grew heated again as she began to tug as his pants, making it clear what she wanted next. He helped her to pull them off and he kicked them off the bed. Catching a glimpse of his rather impressive manhood, she blushed as her nerves returned. A finger or two didn't seem like much and she was suddenly wondering how she would be able to handle such a length.

Sensing her troubles, he silenced her thoughts with another kiss. His hand gripped his length and rubbed the head along her wet folds. He entered her slowly, as gently as possible. His hips met hers as he waited for her to adjust. Her muscles clenched around him, protesting the sudden invasion. It didn't hurt but the sudden change was startling and surprisingly fulfilling. The muscles relaxed and he slid himself out gently. She moaned as he thrust back and her hands gripped his shoulders for purchase. She breathed heavily in time with each thrust. Her belly began to tighten again as he continued. Sensing this, he lifted her leg over his shoulder and thrust deeper and deeper into her. She moaned at the new sensation. His hand sought the bundle of nerves and stroked it in time with their lovemaking. Her face changed instantly as her muscles began to flutter lightly around his thrusting length. Her mouth fell open again in another silent cry.

"Don't hold back," he growled out. Her hands clamped around his forearm and hip. Her nails dug into his skin as her pleasure peaked. She yelled out a throaty cry as the waves of her pleasure washed over her repeatedly. The cry grew and fell with each thrust from Kakashi. Her muscles rippled around him and he found himself at the end of his own rope. He groaned and spilled himself inside her as her cries began to wane.

He fell, rather than laid himself, next to her. Both bodies were spent of energy and filled with pleasurable exhaustion. Kakashi had just enough energy to pull the blankets from under them and laid himself and his new wife beneath them. He pulled her tired body to his and pressed a kiss to her forehead. She mumbled out a tired declaration of love before promptly falling asleep. Smiling to himself, he did the same.

* * *

If you would like to read Trust Me in it's entirety you can find it among my other stories. I hope you enjoyed this. Please review.


End file.
